Goodbye
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: The staff lets go of one of their own...one last goodbye


Tomorrow, used to be a day away  
  
*******************************  
Abby pulled her jacket around her tighter to combat the cold  
  
"You don't mind?" she held up her pack of cigarettes  
  
Abby lit her cigarette then looked around."It's a beautiful place.I've never been here.Ever in the whole time I've been in Chicago"  
  
She took a deep drag of her cigarette ,watching the shadow pat the bench right next to itself  
  
"I'm afarid to" she said quietly  
*******************************  
  
  
Now love is gone and you're into someone far away.   
I never thought the day would come   
When I would see his hand, not mine,   
holding onto yours because I could not find the time.   
  
  
*******************************  
"Hi" Deb sat down on the bench, staring out into the woods."I wasn't going to come" she put her bag on her lap,"But you don't get too many chances to have someone listen"  
  
She swung her legs over the side of the bench to face the shadow, her eyes sad,"Thank you"  
  
Deb took a deep breath and started talking  
*********************************  
  
  
Now I can't deny   
nothing lasts forever   
I don't want to leave   
and I see the tear drops in your eyes   
I don't want to live to see the day we say goodbye   
  
*********************************  
"I've got to get to work" Kerry sniffled ,her eyes red with tears  
  
The shadow put it's hand on her knee  
  
"It's not t he same.I've made this place my life, and now it's empty"  
*******************************  
  
  
Now there comes another part of life that I call alone   
sitting at a bar with Chris   
and I can't leave 'cause my house ain't no home, no.   
I just wanna touch you girl   
I wanna feel you close to me   
Without your love I would give up now   
and walk away so easily.   
  
  
*******************************  
Luka's eyes searched the park  
  
"I couldn't find you.Are you cold?"  
  
He sunk down on the bench sighing loudly."I guess I shouldn't talk about work" Luka folded his hands together  
  
"I used to be married..."  
  
The shadow reached out and touched Luka's shoulder  
*******************************  
  
  
So maybe while you're young   
We'll figure out together   
that even with the pain, there's a remedy   
and we'll be all right   
I don't want to live to see the day we say goodbye.   
  
  
*******************************  
Susan stood by her car,swallowing hard  
  
She opened the door and got back in,leaning her head against the steering wheel and sobbing  
  
The shadow sat in the passenger's seat and stroked her hair  
******************************  
  
  
When I first met you I couldn't love anyone   
but you stole my dreams and you made me see   
that I can walk under the sun   
and I can still be me   
and now I can't deny nothing lasts forever.   
  
  
******************************  
"Hey" Benton stuffed his hands in his pockets,watching his breath come out as clouds of smoke in the cold air."What's this about?"  
  
The shadow shrugged and patted the seat next to itself  
  
Peter nodded,unbuttoning his coat so he could sit down."If this is about before..I'm sorry" he said akwardly  
*****************************  
  
But I don't want to leave and see the teardrops in your eyes   
So baby while we're young let's figure out together   
  
*****************************  
  
Carter walked briskly to the bench,his eyes focused,cold stinging his cheeks  
  
Heros don't fall  
  
He swallowed hard."I got behind at work.."  
  
The shadow nodded  
  
"With the chief residency,sometimes I can't even catch my breath it gets so hectic"  
  
It patted to the bench beside it  
  
Carter nodded, sitting down."I wish I could buy you some coffee, it feels approaite" he chuckled dryly.  
  
"We miss you Mark" he kicked the dirt in front of him,"we really do..it's hard.."  
*******************************  
  
that even with the pain there's a remedy   
and we'll be all right.   
I don't want to live to see the day we say goodbye,   
we say goodbye, oh goodbye, goodbye  
  
**********************************  
"Stop squirming Ella!" Liz cried,zipping up the squirming toddler's jacket  
  
"I wanna go swing ! I wanna swing!" the little girl screamed  
  
Rachel sighed,obviously annoyed."I got it Elizabeth"  
  
Liz gave the teenager a grateful smile,gathering the charts in her arms, her eyes searching for a free bench."I'm going to be over there" she pointed to the bench hidden by a patch of trees  
  
Rachel nodded,taking Ella's hand in hers."Do you remeber Daddy?"  
  
The little girl shook her head  
  
"It's okay" Rachel replied,"I can tell you about him.." 


End file.
